Technical Field
This invention relates to a storage container for a tractor trailer and particularly to a disguised storage container for a tractor trailer.
State of the Art
Tractor trailers are driven all over North America and other parts of the world. A tractor trailer consists of a powered truck or tractor with a detachable trailer. Tractor trailers are used to move all types of goods from place to place.
While there is limited space within the tractor itself for a driver to store personal belongings, tools and the like, there are locations on the outside of the tractor trailer in which storage containers may be placed. Many of these locations, however, are not easily accessible when a trailer is coupled to the tractor.
Drivers of tractor trailers drive their vehicles thousands of miles. Drivers often stop at truck stops or other locations in order to eat or rest. When a tractor trailer is stopped, storage compartments on the outside of the vehicle may be vulnerable to theft. Therefore, it is desirable to have hidden storage that is not obvious to individuals who may want to steal from the tractor trailer.
While, U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,898 to Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,224 to Lester et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,820 to Smith et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,631,919 to Schrader describe storage compartments located below the surface of the bed or bed liner of a pickup truck, they do not describe storage compartments on tractor trailers. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,710 to Gianelo and U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,169 to Amundson describe a storage compartment underneath the bed of a truck or trailer.
Accordingly, what is needed is a storage container for a tractor trailer that is both hidden and easily accessible when carrying a load.